


偷情

by sherry_orange



Category: kokoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange





	1. Chapter 1

****  
「啊…」斯雷因咬住了嘴唇向后仰去，脚趾抵不过这快感缩了起来。

「怎么了斯雷因，都十年了，没有人再帮过你了吗？你们家那位…不帮你？」伊奈帆吐出水淋淋的性器，一边轻轻地捏着那下面两个肉球，一边啄吻着斯雷因的肚子。

「哈…啊…没…」斯雷因喘着气眼角泛红，「没有…就…你一个…」

底下传来了一阵轻笑，斯雷因皱着眉摸索到伊奈帆的脸狠狠掐了一把，却换来了自己那脆弱的小蘑菇上狠狠一咬作为报复。

「你这混蛋…」斯雷因吃痛地呻吟了一声抬起脚把伊奈帆顶到身边含住了他的嘴。伊奈帆没有再拒绝他，他捧着斯雷因的脸吻得认真，从探索着舔过对方的牙齿，到舌头纠缠着相依相抵，只是简简单单的一个吻却让两人浑身燥热。伊奈帆睁开眼看着斯雷因颤动的睫毛，缓缓松开了斯雷因的舌拉开了距离，还不忘舔去了那根摇摇欲坠的银丝。

「你还记得吗，斯雷因，大二那年的暑假，全班就我们两个留了下来。」伊奈帆微微抬起身子方便斯雷因解他的衬衣扣子，一边吻着斯雷因的眉心一边轻声道。

斯雷因吸了吸鼻子。他当然记得，那个炎热的夏天，即使寝室里开着空调他们俩还是满身大汗，两个人躲在上铺的床上，木板床嘎吱嘎吱能响一下午，呻吟和着窗外的蝉鸣就是他们整段夏日的回忆。

「回不去了，伊奈帆…」

伊奈帆仿佛也在回忆那段疯狂的青春，但听到斯雷因的回答，他脸上的微笑渐渐消去，「是啊…回不去了，我们两个都回不去了。」他直起身脱下自己的衬衣扔到床下，眼里多了丝别的情绪，「以前做爱我最喜欢看着你的脸，斯雷因，最喜欢看着你叫我名字时的表情…」他拉住斯雷因的手一把翻了过去，「但现在，我不想看了。」

那双微凉的手粗暴地捏住了斯雷因的腰抬高，手指摸索着直接插进了小穴，还没深入伊奈帆就愣在了原地，然后俯下身压在斯雷因身上咬住了斯雷因的耳朵，手指缓缓深入开始逗弄他熟悉的敏感部位，「怎么…已经做过事前准备了？很期待吗？还没来就已经幻想过会变成这样了是吗？」看着那通红的耳朵，伊奈帆故意朝它轻轻吹气，「若是我已经全然放下了，心里再也没有你了，你岂不是会很失望？」

斯雷因埋在枕头里的脸埋得更深了，可这也埋不住他的呻吟，「你…你以前…呜…」

「我以前？我以前怎么了？从来不会这么羞辱你吗？」伊奈帆重新抬起了身子，解开了自己的皮带，从钱包里拿出安全套套上，然后扶住自己早已硬得胀痛的肉棒挺入，「你也说了斯雷因，我们回不去了。」听到斯雷因发出了一声悲鸣，他心里有些不舍，还是伸手捏了捏斯雷因耸拉下去的软绵绵又搓又揉地希望能转移斯雷因的注意力。

斯雷因咬着牙大口喘着气，对，他是做好了准备，仿佛是在期待事情朝这个方向展开一样，仿佛是期待着今晚一样，他做好了准备，当伊奈帆做出了他幻想中一模一样的事情来的时候，他除了罪恶感或许还有些庆幸，至少伊奈帆心里还有他的一席之地。他绷着身子感受着那根有些熟悉又有些陌生的肉棒朝自己身体内部缓缓深入强硬顶开穴肉时的触感。他是多么想念这份快感，他的理智在慢慢消散，既然已经迈出了这一步，那之后的事他也不想再去思考了。

伊奈帆感受到手里的小蚯蚓在慢慢挺立起来，不一会儿，似乎是习惯了，斯雷因不再颤抖了，开始哼唧哼唧迫不及待地摆动起腰来。

「怎么…比以前热情多了…」

斯雷因笑了一声，手向后伸去抓伊奈帆那不停拍打在自己屁股上的囊袋，「你这根玩意儿倒比以前小多嗯…！」猛烈的一撞打断了斯雷因的嘲讽。

「小？不是吧？」伊奈帆抓着斯雷因的腰开始了快速地撞击，那血管暴涨的肉棒也不捅深，就在穴口近处前列腺的部分来回抽插，不停地用粗大的龟头去顶弄那最让人舒爽的地方，让斯雷因尖叫连连，「明明很喜欢，叫得这么响。」

「啊、啊、啊、啊啊…不…太..快..哈啊..」斯雷因已经说不出话来了，伊奈帆每撞一下他就控制不住呻吟一下，多少年了他没有再尝到这般的快感，或许是因为他们正在做背德的事情，这更让这场性爱带上了些别的色彩。他的腰肢开始往下跌，若不是伊奈帆撑着他的腰，他怕是会瘫软在床上动弹不得。

「嘘…」伊奈帆扶着斯雷因的肚子缓缓俯下身来把斯雷因压在床上，气息有点不稳，他的撞击让斯雷因无比享受，但对他自己来说深入深出才是最爽快的，伊奈帆希望身下的这个男人知道自己这般是在取悦他。他用鼻子磨蹭着斯雷因的脖子和肩膀，「听到了吗斯雷因…这酒店隔音做得似乎不太好…」

斯雷因喘着气，眼神迷茫，他不懂为何伊奈帆如此地坏心眼，在他快要为之疯狂的时候停下来，可下一秒一声尖利的女声让他浑身一颤，「什…」

伊奈帆笑了起来，又开始重新抽插，「听到了？隔壁也在和我们做着一样的事。」他抱起斯雷因，让他面对着自己坐在自己身上，「来，斯雷因，我们和她比一比，你叫得可比她好听多了。」

「不!...呜——」刚刚开始伊奈帆就在小穴口小幅度地抽插，斯雷因这一坐直接让那根肉棒挺到了最深处，斯雷因张着嘴痉挛着瘫倒在伊奈帆身上。

伊奈帆咬着唇也不比斯雷因好受到哪里去，他喘着气抚摸着斯雷因的头发安慰，「你射了我一身…斯雷因…准备怎么赔我？」

斯雷因吮吸着伊奈帆的脖子，丝毫不顾这一个个吻痕会给伊奈帆的家庭带来什么影响，「真…小气…我也允许你…射我一身…」

他撑着伊奈帆的肩抬起身子开始主动上下动起了身子，那根粗壮的肉棒终于能安安稳稳地享受被穴肉全部包覆住的舒爽。抽出时那软嫩的肉穴咬着他不让他走，插进时那紧致的内壁又阻挡着他的去路，伊奈帆呻吟着摆动腰身配合斯雷因的动作，抬起头和斯雷因接吻，上头的水声和下头的水声让伊奈帆脑袋发涨，迷迷糊糊之中似乎又回到了那次休学旅行，他们互相撩拨着擦枪走火在夜深的酒店旅馆里捂着嘴做爱时的场景。

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆看着眼前沉浸在欢愉里的人突然气不打一处来，他当年那么深爱这个男人，这人却能那么无情地抛弃自己，他狠狠地在斯雷因肩膀上留下了一圈牙印，「我真**想干死你。」

「干死我？」斯雷因仰着头起伏，语气带着愉悦，「好…啊、啊啊，干，干死我吧…奈帆..快、快点！」

听着隔壁那女声渐渐小了下去，伊奈帆觉得总算清净了，这么多年还是斯雷因的叫床声最好听，十年前是这么认为，十年后还是这么觉得，「你叫得我都要射了，斯雷因…」

「好舒服呜啊…射、射我..啊啊..身上…伊」

「不…嗯…」伊奈帆抬起斯雷因的股肉抓着开始飞速顶撞，「我要射你里面…说不定…啊…说不定就有孩子了呢…」

「用力…啊、啊、快、快用力…呜…要射了…来了…」斯雷因想骂伊奈帆在胡说八道些什么鬼话，可下体的快感却让他只能出口呻吟，他伸手快速套弄自己的性器，若是还能有下一次，他仰着头看着天花板脑海里不禁开始期翼更多，不，他不需要有下次了，这次他就想死在这张床上。

「嗯！」随着伊奈帆的一声低喘，斯雷因浑身一颤，长长的呻吟过后伊奈帆那本来就粘着他精液的小腹又黏腻起来。

「别睡斯雷因，还没有完。」伊奈帆拔出了自己的性器，脱下安全套打结扔进垃圾桶，那肉根明明发泄了一次却依旧肿胀着，那粗大的玩意儿上面粘着白色的精液和水渍，一想到刚刚这根东西在自己体内进出让自己欲仙欲死，斯雷因就不禁脸红。

「你…你安全套用完了吧？我…我困了..放我下去洗澡..」

「用完了，随身我只带一个，但用完了就不能做了？」伊奈帆低头抹了把自己小腹上斯雷因的精液涂到自己的肉棒上，看得斯雷因又是脸色绯红。伊奈帆涂完凑过去亲吻斯雷因，搂着他躺回床上，抬起他的腿拉开，重新正面进入他的身体。

「伊奈…啊…」斯雷因皱着眉呜咽出声，「你…你不是说..呜啊、嗯、嗯、啊…不，不想看到…哈啊…我的脸…」

「对…」伊奈帆双手撑在斯雷因身侧，大力摆动腰腹，「你这张脸，一看…嗯…我就能气得晕过去…」

斯雷因一手抓着着伊奈帆撑在身边的手臂，一手套弄自己的囊袋，眼里已是泛泪，「那啊..那你…还看…」

伊奈帆苦笑起来，他微微俯下身，空出一只手去摸斯雷因的脸，同时腰狠狠一撞，「可是…嗯…这张已经属于别人的脸…我却依旧怎么看都看不腻…」

「啊啊…奈..不…太…！啊！你…你还…」

伊奈帆转头啄吻着斯雷因的嘴唇，然后缓缓加深了这个吻，「别去想其他的，斯雷因，今晚…就今晚…什么都别想…」


	2. 欲溺番外5

「喔~」斯雷因看着相册中的某一页挑了挑眉，语气有点怪腔怪调，「这是哪家的小姐？长得可真好看。」

「哪张哪张，我看看。」金发的脑袋突然凑到斯雷因胸前瞄了眼显示屏，「啊，我记得这个好像是——」他蔚蓝的眼珠转了转看向了皱着眉的斯雷因，然后嬉笑着用手肘捅了一下斯雷因的腰，重新直起身子摆弄着刚买的游戏机，「是乔西亚子爵家的小女儿，我也觉得她长得不错。」

「喂。」

「吃醋啦？」游戏机哒得一声屏幕亮了，金色的脑袋又躺上了斯雷因的膝盖。「那时候乔西亚老东西一直想回本国，成天在我爸身边转悠拍我爸的马屁，把女儿往我们家送得可勤快了，你那阵子不是忙着开拓殖民星球吗，叫你回家也不回，你要是乖乖回来也能见到她。」

「看来人家的马屁拍得很成功啊，你们关系很不错嘛。」

那双蓝眼睛眨了眨眯了起来，从斯雷因手里抽走了显示屏扔下床，牵起他的手亲吻手指，「是啊，但没我们俩的关系好。」

斯雷因翻了个白眼抽回了自己的手，把金色的脑袋推了下去，「我说，你到底准备什么时候标记我？当初性别分化的时候你说等我军功稍有建树了再说，那我现在回国一年了，你还要让我等着？」

「斯雷因…」金发的男子一愣坐起身收回了嬉笑的神情，「我并没有想要拖延或是欺骗你的意思，我只是想多给你点时间考虑清楚，毕竟这种事是没法后悔的…」他低下头神情有些复杂，「你知道的…我和你并不是……！」他还没有说完，就被青梅竹马拽着领子按在了床上，然后自己刚吃完冰激凌的嘴被堵住了，感受着压在自己身上的人睫毛颤抖着拼命地搅动舌头想勾起他的情欲，男子眼里多了丝笑意，斯雷因这个小坏蛋，还说他们俩的冰激凌都是西瓜味的硬是把那杯他想要的草莓味抢走了，这下可全暴露了。他闭上眼张开嘴吻了回去。

「我告诉你，库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧，你那些废话我可听腻了。」斯雷因红着脸气喘吁吁地抬起了身子，一边用自己的屁股摩擦着身下人的下体，一边焦急地脱自己的衣服，「我不管什么命运之人不命运之人的，你愿意也得愿意，不愿意也得愿意，今天我一定要上了你。」

「说大话。」库兰卡恩笑了，他注视着斯雷因把身上的衣服一件件甩下去，然后坐了起来脚一勾就反过来把斯雷因按在了床上，嘴唇轻舔着他白皙的脖颈然后重重咬了下去，抓着斯雷因的手让他抚摸自己的下体，「感觉到了吗斯雷因，再过几分钟，你就算反悔…也来不及了。」

「哼…」进入发情期的Omega喘着气还不忘狠狠捏了一把手中的肉棒，「库兰..是你现在反悔还来得及…今天不把你…干到哭…啊…我是不会停呜…」

「好啊伯爵大人。」库兰卡恩直起身扒去了自己的裤子，然后抬起斯雷因的屁股用双手托着，一只手顺着大腿抚摸上去分开了他的双腿让他正面坐到自己身上，见青梅竹马轻声呻吟着勾住了自己的脖子，他哼笑着咬着他斯雷因的耳垂，用刻意压低的声音在他耳边嘶哑道，「来干我啊。」

 

****  
「啊、哈啊、库、库兰…啊…」斯雷因已经满脸都是泪水，他紧拽着床单，环在库兰卡恩腰上的双腿无力地蹬着空气想远离，「不、不行了啊啊、快停唔、不、已经…啊、啊、已经要死了！停…」

回应他的是身上人的笑声，库兰卡恩的皮肤微红浮着层薄汗，他狠狠撞了下身下的人，然后动作缓缓慢了下来，他轻柔地用手背抚摸着斯雷因的脸颊，替他把汗湿了的头发理到一边，「可我还没哭呢，伯爵大人？要停下了吗？」

斯雷因泪眼模糊地看着青梅竹马的眼睛，他毫不怀疑库兰卡恩对自己的感情，但明明他们俩是Alpha和Omega，为什么不管什么时候做爱库兰卡恩永远都是那么冷静呢，仿佛沉溺在情欲里的只有自己一个，为对方疯狂的只有自己一个，他想击碎库兰卡恩的自制力，想让库兰卡恩也为自己疯狂。

「冷静…你是这么想我的？」看见库兰卡恩调笑的表情，斯雷因才意识到自己把脑袋里混沌的想法都宣之于口了。他咬住了嘴唇，张开手要求拥抱，然后勾住了俯下身来的库兰卡恩献上了自己的唇。

「斯雷因…」库兰卡恩咬住了斯雷因的嘴唇，手托住斯雷因的后脑勺加深了这个吻，「接下来…斯雷因…我要做一件我这一生最疯狂的事…」他抽离了舌直起了身子把安全套褪了下来，几乎是粗暴地拎起了斯雷因的双腿下压。自己的身子几乎都要对折了，斯雷因难受得呜咽出声，库兰卡恩却一反常态没有搭理斯雷因的痛苦，自顾自地观赏着那被自己的性器撑大还未完全收缩的生殖腔口，「斯雷因…要是你17岁就怀孕了…老爹真会打死我的…」库兰卡恩的呼吸灼热，血管暴胀着的阴茎狠狠捅入了Omega的生殖腔，他发出了声享受至极的低吟，「但抱歉…斯雷因…我…我从…啊…十岁那年…嗯…就在想…要是你是个Omega…当我标记你的时候…嗯…我绝对要射在你的身体里…」

库兰卡恩粗喘着用自己的体重压着斯雷因的双腿，一边飞快地顶撞着那可怜的小嘴，手一边探向了斯雷因的后穴，手指在穴口边按摩了几圈边深入了进去，前后两个穴道受到同时的刺激，斯雷因大声呻吟着射在了库兰卡恩的肚子上，今晚已经不知道发泄过多少次的性器软了下去，软绵绵地垂在那儿随着碰撞晃动，这让库兰卡恩更是口干舌燥，他卷起手指用力地抠挖了一下小穴，斯雷因尖叫着身体抽搐起来。

说句无比现实无比残酷的话，Omega这个性别几乎就是为了性爱和生育而存在的，生殖腔布满了神经末梢，随意碰触一下都会让Omega崩溃，更别提那里正严严实实塞了一根粗大的肉棒正在进进出出地碾磨他的理智，后穴的前列腺也是丝毫不输生殖腔的第二敏感地，两处最为敏感的地方都在库兰卡恩的掌控之下，斯雷因浑身颤抖着哭叫起来，他的大脑已经承受不了更多的快感了，可身体里的那根东西丝毫不体谅他的痛苦反而更加快速用力地撞击他的身体发出啪啪啪的拍打声，「不！库兰！啊啊、啊库兰！库兰！不行..太舒服了…快、求你了啊啊、放过啊…标记我——」

随着斯雷因崩溃的叫喊，Alpha成了结牢牢地撑住了Omega的生殖腔，大量的精液冲进痉挛的生殖腔的同时，生殖腔里喷涌而出的大量淫液也浇得库兰卡恩嘶吼出声。斯雷因的身体崩得紧紧的，不知道过去了几秒，他的身体还在承受着精液的冲击，他感觉自己的意识已经远去，等库兰卡恩的结缩小从他身体里出去，大量的精液和淫液从生殖腔里涌出竟打湿了一大块床单。

「斯雷因…」库兰卡恩大口喘着气倒在了斯雷因身边，「潮吹…这三年来你还是第一次…很舒服吗？」

斯雷因瘫在床上双眼几乎没了焦距，自然不会回应库兰卡恩，库兰卡恩似乎也没指望得到答案，他搂住了斯雷因把他的脑袋环在胸前，「斯雷因…我的Omega…我的…恋人…我将来的…伴侣…斯雷因…」，他闭上眼满足地笑了。 

 

****  
第二天迎接醒来的斯雷因的不是恋人柔情的耳鬓厮磨而是迎面的一句“老爹知道了。”他一愣看向拿着餐盘进入的青梅..啊不，恋人，「什么？」

库兰卡恩在床边坐下放下了餐盘，把斯雷因扶了起来，为他披上薄毯，「老爹知道了，我标记了你的事，还有我们已经“乱伦”了三年的事，我还以为他早就发现了。」

斯雷因瞪大了眼睛，「为什么？伯爵大人怎么会知道的？？」

库兰卡恩看着斯雷因的表情突然噗嗤一声笑了起来，「你昨晚叫得那么响，夜深人静的还嗯嗯啊啊的，什么“库兰我不行了要射了”，“干死我标记我”之类的，全宅邸上下可都听见了啊。可恶为什么你起得这么晚，我刚刚可是一个人承受了老爹的痛斥和全宅邸上下尴尬的注视啊。」

看着斯雷因通红的脸，库兰卡恩极力忍着笑，凑上去亲了一口斯雷因的脸颊，「好了，快吃点东西然后收拾干净，虽然生米已经煮成熟饭，但我们还要想个老顽固能接受的说辞，我觉得奉子成婚就很不错。」

「库——兰——！！！」

 

END


End file.
